


Знак

by СнЭговик (MirindaSnow)



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirindaSnow/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%AD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: Шанон знала, что ей может помочь ведьма.
Relationships: Shannon/Ushiromiya George, Yasuda Sayo/Ushiromiya George
Kudos: 1





	Знак

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Этой брошке, которая стала у меня каким-то любимым образом, что ли.  
> Всем, кто прочитает.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9086741)

Она счастлива быть рядом с ним — и она вздрагивает от мысли, что не заслуживает этого счастья. Что присвоила себе то, что ни в коем случае не могло ей принадлежать.

Саё смотрит на Джорджа и смущается каждый раз, когда встречается с ним взглядом. Но это больше не робость влюблённой девушки. Это страх перед тем, как придётся сказать, что для них вдвоём, кажется, нет будущего. Это стыд от того, как она смела представлять, что может быть любимой этим человеком.

Но когда Саё отвернулась, не выдержав этого напряжения, весь её разум мгновенно заняла одна только золотая бабочка, представшая перед взором. Она сразу узнала такой близкий образ — и только в следующую секунду поняла, что их разделяет стекло витрины, а бабочка — всего лишь украшение, брошка. Хотя и правда красивая.

— Шанон-тян?

Джордж уже тоже присматривался к броши, которая завладела её вниманием.

— Прошу прощения…

— Хочешь зайти посмотреть?

Джордж смотрит так, будто уже готов подарить ей миллион лучших украшений. Если Саё сейчас начнёт отказываться, то он только расстроится. Сейчас от неё требуется позволить делать себе приятное.

Поэтому она соглашается, мило улыбаясь.

— Джордж-сама, что вы хотели показать? — произносит Саё несмело.

— Нет, Шанон-тян, я видел, как ты смотрела на ту брошь. — Он так уверенно ухмыляется, что она издаёт совершенно искренний нежный смешок.

— Вы очень наблюдательны.

И всё-таки Саё позволила себе изучить золотую бабочку поближе. Узор её крылышек и тонкие усики. Когда обернулась, поняла, что Джордж уже разговаривал с продавщицей чуть поодаль. Потом они оба направились к Саё.

Когда ей предложили примерить брошь, она, конечно, замялась. Но уже перед зеркалом вовсю рассматривала, как бабочка поблёскивала на тёмном платье. Продавщица улыбалась. Джордж, на мгновение отвернувшись, произнёс:

— Ты прекрасна, Шанон-тян.

Саё задерживает взгляд на его светящемся лице. Она ощущает, что он и правда так думает, она почти дрожит от счастья… И ей безумно хочется оставаться в его глазах тем же человеком, что и сейчас… не испорченной, искажённой вещью, которой она на самом деле является и которой всегда будет…

— Беатриче-сама обычно превращается в золотых бабочек… — бормочет она, как будто не знает, что ещё сказать.

Саё в очередной раз смущается, когда Джордж предлагает брошь как подарок. И всё же в её сердце разливается тепло уверенности. Так что, Саё хотела поговорить с ним о чем-то важном? О том, что она… мебель? Разве? Сейчас им совершенно не до этого. Зачем ломать собственное счастье? Отныне Шанон — человек, вот кем она чувствует себя рядом с Джорджем…

Саё ласково поглаживает хрупкое тельце бабочки. Шанон не будет слушать своего брата. С этого дня она принимает помощь ведьмы…


End file.
